El ombligo de Harry
by bloomy
Summary: CAPÍTULO 8 up! Harry pasa otro verano en Privet Drive, pero diferente a todos los demás. ¿quieres aventura? harry las va a tener hasta que descubra lo de su ombligo.
1. Dudley cae

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_1. Dudley cae..._**

**En este fan-fiction menciono hechos de los cuatro últimos libros que Jk Rowling ha publicado de Harry Potter; si no has leído el último y no quieres evitarte la sorpresa, no sigas leyendo hasta que lo consigas, porque te puedo estropear el final.**

Harry Potter se levantó de la cama con los ojos rojos y completamente hinchados. Desde que vivía con los Dursley, no recordaba haber dormido una siesta tan mala como aquella. Tras restregárselos un poco con las manos, se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig, su lechuza blanca. Le dio pena molestarla porque se había pasado toda la noche cazando y ese era su momento de descanso. De todos modos, si la despertaba, ella haría ruidos, y era mejor no tener problemas con sus tíos.

Tía Petunia, era hermana de su madre, y lo había adoptado cuando lo encontraron en la puerta de su casa hace casi dieciséis años. Aún seguiría en la puerta si no hubiesen temido que la gente murmurara sobre ellos por abandonar a un miembro de su familia. Consideraba que los Potter eran el peor tipo de personas que existían...  Harry levaba en esa casa desde que tenía un año, pero solo había pasado cinco  con una habitación propia. Aunque la verdad, no le servía de mucho, porque solo pasaba allí los veranos, y siempre deseaba que las vacaciones pasaran lo más rápido posible para volver a su colegio, el mejor del mundo para magos y brujas: Hogwarts.

Los Dursley ya no amenazaban a Harry con sacarle del colegio, porque sabían que era imposible. Un año lo vino a buscar un gigante barbudo para llevarlo al colegio, otro se escapó  en un coche volador y un tercero salió corriendo de casa  tras inflar a Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon. El año pasado unos personajes muy extraños llegaron a la casa apareciendo por la chimenea e hicieron que Dudley casi se ahogara con su lengua. Ahora los Dursley preferían recordar a Harry que solo le quedaban tres años en su colegio, y que si se portaba mal, lo lamentaría entonces.

Hoy toda la familia se iría de vacaciones... menos Harry. Mientras corrían de un lado a otro preparando sus maletas, el se había tumbado en su cama y se había dormido. Lo más extraño era que no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de malestar en el cuerpo. 

- Me pregunto si habré dejado de tener conexión con Voldemort a través de mis sueños –pensó mientras bajaba al salón.

Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos había asesinado a sus padres y había tratado de matarlo a él también varias veces. El año pasado había resurgido de los huesos de su propio padre, la carne de Colagusano y la sangre de Harry. Si eso no era suficiente mal recuerdo, muchas noches veía con exactitud los últimos momentos de Cedric, y se cuestionaba si tenía la culpa de todo eso.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Se había visto obligado en un par de ocasiones a pararse y pegarse a la pared, porque tía Petunia y Tío Vernon bajaban y subían muy rápido y no se molestaban en apartarse. En el salón, Dudley estaba viendo uno de sus programas de televisión favoritos, con un bañador y un gran (_y de que era enorme no cabía duda_) flotador con cabeza de patito. Cuando vió a Harry entrar, lo miró unos instantes con sus pequeños ojos de cerdito, y luego se tiró al suelo. El flotador actuó de airbag en un primer momento, pero explotó del impacto con un sonoro pluuummm.

Dudley comenzó a gritar. Tía Petunia, que en ese momento estaba en la cocina buscando bolsas de plástico para los rulos, chilló también. Tío Vernon dejó caer algo al suelo su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero tropezó con uno de los últimos escalones. Gruñó al caer al suelo. Hedwig pareció despertar con el alboroto y se puso a ulular muy fuerte, batiendo sus alas en la jaula cerrada. A Harry sólo se le ocurrió llevarse las manos a la cabeza para taparse los oídos.

- ¡Dudders, mi niñito! –gritó Petunia.

Dudley estaba tumbado de espaldas, moviendo las piernas en el aire como un escarabajo al que le das la vuelta. Tío Vernon entró a tiempo para ver como ella intentaba levantar a su "pequeñín" entre quejido y quejido.

- ¡¡Tú!! –Vociferó tío Vernon señalando a Harry.

Un grito agudo de Dudley evitó que la conversación siguiera. Sus padres lo levantaron como pudieron hasta el sofá e intentaron tranquilizarlo. Petunia le trajo un vaso de refresco de limón mientras él le acomodaba unas almohadas debajo de la cabeza.

- Harry... –musitó Dudley a los tres minutos.

El señor y la señora Dursley se volvieron a Harry con miradas congeladoras. Ninguno se esperaba aquello.

- ¿...sí? –respondió Harry temeroso.

- Si muero... –continuó Dudley- ...si muero quiero que Harry...

Su voz sonaba entrecortada y mortecina, pero Harry notó que estaba fingiendo, porque en sus ojos tenía cierto matiz de malicia que los Dursley parecían confundir con fiebre.

- Mi niñito ¡estás ardiendo!

-¡ ... quiero que Harry sea enterrado conmigo! –terminó Dudley con cierto aire de triunfo, apartando la mano de su madre.

La sola idea de estar bajo tierra con Dudley, produjo arcadas a Harry. Desde luego que su primo había mejorado en imaginación en ese último año, pero seguía siendo algo malicioso. Comenzó una discreta retirada, hasta que la mano de tío Vernon se posó en su hombro.

- ¿DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS, HARRY? –dijo pomposamente.

- Pensaba ponerme mi mejor traje –ironizó Harry- por si Dudley muere... ya sabes. Con ese golpe que se ha dado.

Había dicho las dos últimas frases mirando a los ojos a su primo. No había medido el efecto de sus palabras. Todos se pusieron a gritar histéricos y tío Vernon apretó con más fuerza el hombro de Harry, mientras lo conducía al pasillo.

- Mira chico –le dijo una vez fuera- no sé que le has hecho a mi hijo, pero como no ha venido ningún bicharraco nocturno con una carta para ti supondré que no lo has hechizado.

Harry observó que Hedwig había dejado de hacer ruido. Miraba a tío Vernon a los pies, temiendo que le diera una patada en cualquier momento. En el salón Dudley lloriqueaba que no se quería morir.

- Y ahora, escúchame bien. Tendremos que llevar a Dudley a Urgencias para que le miren la espalda. ¿Sabrás llegar a casa de la señora Figg y mantenerte allí quietecito hasta que volvamos?

Harry se sorprendió de su suerte. Nunca pensó que su tío pudiera resultar tan ¿amable? no lo había regañado ni culpado por lo de Dudley. Ese no parecía Vernon Durlsley... Tía Petunia llamó a su marido.

-Bien, Harry, no quiero que entres ahí, así que sal inmediatamente hacia la casa de la vecina. SIN PROBLEMAS , recuerda. 

***¿Se meterá Harry en problemas? ¿Dudley... _MORIRÁ_? ¿Dónde se quedará Harry si los Dursley se van de vacaciones? ¿Qué pasa con su ombligo?

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD

Reviews, plizzzzzzz

**Este fic no pretende moralizar (buff, que palabrooooo) sólo entretener, y como poco, ya me estoy entreteniendo yo al escribirlo (jejeje).

El primer capi es solo una introducción, seguro que ya os sabéis toda la historia de Harry... luego vendrá la acción.

*** Por supuesto que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, no le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P**


	2. Nota

**¡****HOLA!**

Escribo esto para dar las gracias a quien ha leído el primer capítulo de EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY, y para decir que aunque ya tengo los dos siguientes capítulos, no los he podído subir porque me he dejado el disquete en casa de mi prima... pero el lunes lo subo.

Y si has leido hasta aquí y no me dejaste review en el primer capítulo, anímate. Puedes contestar a las preguntas planteadas, decirme sólo que te ha parecido o sugerir cosas que te gustaría que escribiese.

Espero que os guste como me está quedando.

Saludos

BLOOMY 


	3. Yo busco la rata

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_2. _****_Yo busco la rata..._**

****

En este fic menciono hechos de los cuatro libros que Jk Rowling ha publicado de Harry Potter (bueno, son seis con los de Quiddich y animales...); si no has leído el último y no quieres evitarte la sorpresa, no sigas leyendo hasta que lo consigas.

(...) Harry se sorprendió de su suerte. Nunca pensó que su tío pudiera resultar tan ¿amable? no lo había regañado ni culpado por lo de Duddley. Ese no parecía Vernon Durlsley... Tía Petunia llamó a su marido.

-Bien, Harry, no quiero que entres ahí, así que sal inmediatamente hacia la casa de la vecina. SIN PROBLEMAS, recuerda.

Salió del 4 de Privet Drive sin despedirse de sus tíos. Sólo salió a la calle, e inmediatamente lamentó no haberse puesto camisa. Cuando se levantó de la siesta, había olvidado vestirse en condiciones. ¿Qué podría pensar la pobre señora Figg si entraba en su casa semidesnudo? Ya no podía volver a entrar donde sus tíos o se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Decidió ir al patio trasero de la casa a ver si había algo de ropa tendida.

El césped estaba bien cortado. Pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo. Sobre la soga de tender sólo había un par de vestidos de tía Petunia, tres pantalones de tío Vernon y una camisa gigantesca de Dudley que decía **I ****LOVE****cheese**, de color amarillo chillón. Se la puso, no tenía otra opción mejor, porque de no llevarla la anciana señora Figg podría acusarlo de intentar seducirla... (_ya había intentado entrar por la puerta de la cocina, y estaba cerrada_)

De camino hacia a la casa de su canguro, los jardines que fue pasando de largo estaban frondosos, y en ellos había flores de todos los colores imaginables. _Pero nada comparado con las que había en los invernaderos de Hogwarts. Seguro que ninguna de esas florecillas intentaría morderlo..._

Ya estaba llamando al timbre de la señora Figg, cuando recordó algo que llevaba dos semanas olvidado. Algo que oyó decir a Dumbledore mientras estaba en la enfermería.

**- _Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo._ **

El antiguo grupo... ¿Arabella Figg? ¿Sería la anciana señora Figg? No recordaba su nombre de pila, pero bien pensado, podría ser cualquier otra persona. Él mismo había mirado un día el listín telefónico y había descubierto 43 Potter en Surrey. Pero no tenía ninguna familia, así que una coincidencia no significaba nada.

La anciana tardó lo suyo en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, Harry percibió el usual olor a repollo de la casa. Ella tenía una pequeña rata marrón entre las manos, que se le escapó nada mas inclinarse para verle mejor.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Jerry!! –dijo asustada- ¿Has visto si salía a la calle mi ratita, Harry? le podría pillar un coche... _¡¡Jerry!! ¿Dónde estás ricura?_

- Creo que entró en la casa señora Figg. No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré a buscarla...

-No importa, Harry, si está dentro, sabrá encontrar el camino a su jaula solita, es muy lista ¿sabes?

La señora Figg lo acompañó al salón mientras le contaba las proezas de su rata. Harry se preguntaba cómo habría pasado la mujer de tener gatos a tener ratas. También pensó que si tía Petunia lo hubiese acompañado se habría asustado al ver al animalito. Río su idea mentalmente.

- ¿Y tus tíos, muchacho? –preguntó ella.

- Dudley cayó al suelo y se lo llevaron a urgencias.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, pero la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. El teléfono de la señora Figg sonó en ese instante, y ella se fue hacia el mueble y lo cogió.

- ¿Dígame? (...) ¡Oh! ¡¡Hola cariño!! (...) si, claro (...) pues no había pensado en ello (...) ¿seguro que era mañana? (...) por supuesto, no creo que haya ningún problema (...) aunque (...) ¡¡pues claro que no!! Ya pensaré algo. Nos vemos mañana (...) sí. Besitos. 

Después se fue a la cocina. Harry pensó que se había olvidado de él, pero al rato apareció con una bandeja de polvorones. La dejó en la mesita diciéndole que cogiera y después conectó la televisión. Sin duda la merienda mas apropiada para el mes de agosto. En un momento le pareció ver a "Jerry" subir a la mesa hacia los pastelitos, pero sólo vio sus bigotes. Cuando le miró, el animalito se tiró de cabeza al suelo y se escondió debajo de un mueble.

La tarde transcurrió sin muchos cambios... hasta que ya bastante tarde, llamaron al timbre y la señora Figg se levantó para ver quién era. Harry esperaba en el salón, pero podía oír perfectamente cómo ella abría la puerta y saludaba a tío Vernon.

- ¡OH! ¡Buenas noches señor Dursley! ¿Qué tal está el pequeño Dursley?

- Un poco irritado. ¡No le gustan los médicos al pequeño tunante! –respondió él, con un petulante tono de voz- ¿Y usted señora Figg?

- Los años pasan rápido por mí, Dursley, estoy ya mayor. Pero mañana tengo visita y... no podré quedarme con Harry en un par de días.

Harry notó un forzado silencio. A su tío no debió sentarle muy bien eso. Pensó que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero estaba mortalmente aburrido. Se acercó a la puerta del salón para oír mejor. El señor Dursley estaba susurrando algo.

- ... entonces, bien ¿no?

- Haré lo que pueda –respondió ella.

Demasiado tarde para oír algo interesante, y demasiado cerca de la puerta para volver al sillón. Aunque la anciana no era muy rápida, llegó al salón antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡OH Harry, que susto! –chilló al chocarse con él.

- Esto... estaba... buscando a Jerry. No aparece –dijo simulando que se agachaba mirando el suelo.

- Bueno, no importa. Han venido a buscarte –dijo ella dulcemente- nos veremos otro día.

Y se acercó a Harry, dándole un beso en la frete. Nunca nadie lo había besado así. Ni siquiera antes la propia señora. Le miraba con... ¿ternura? Era algo parecido a cómo le miraba la señora Wesley. El tío Vernon gruñó como saludo. 

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, dónde les esperaba tía Petunia con un consomé de zanahoria sobre la mesa. _Parecía desganada, pero con esa cena, no era de extrañar._ Dudley tenía mala cara y un collarín rosa alrededor de su generoso cuello. Harry le ofreció una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa de indiferencia, pero su primo la interpretó como burla y comenzó a gritar:

- ¡yo no quiero que Harry se quede aquí! ¡Él me hizo esto!

- Harry, ve a tu cuarto –dijo el señor Dursley sin levantar la vista de su consomé.

- Yo...

- A TU CUARTO –sentenció tío Vernon.

Mientras se marchaba, oyó como Dudley canturreaba feliz. No podía ser que le dieran todos sus caprichos. Empezaba a pensar que si realmente moría lo enterrarían con él. Imaginó que hubiese gustado presentarle al profesor Snape, _a ver si se llevaban bien o qué_. Se le ocurrían un par de pociones para darle.

En su habitación se encontró a Hedwig revoloteando contenta. La acarició ahuecándole las plumas y pensó que era un buen momento para escribir a sus amigos, quizá con la respuesta le mandarían algo de comida, porque estaba bastante hambriento. Tía Petunia seguía con la dieta general para todos. Tomo papel y pluma, y comenzó sin pensarlo mucho:

_Querida Hermione,_

_¡No imaginas lo largas que se me hacen las vacaciones! Ayer recibí una lechuza de Ron desde Sudáfrica, donde está con Bill y los gemelos de vacaciones. No sabes como le envidio. Supongo que tú estarás en Bulgaria... espero que Hedwig te encuentre pronto._

_Los Dursley me han vuelto a dejar sin cena solo porque a Dudley le pareció oportuno. Esta tarde cayó al suelo y está resentido conmigo ¡yo no le hice nada! Y lo peor es que mis tíos se van de vacaciones y nadie quiere cuidarme... pero tampoco dejarme solo por si quemo la casa. No sabes como os extraño a ti y a Ron._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Cariños,_

_Harry_

Eso fue todo. La carta le salió sola, pero aunque parecía muy corta decidió mandarla, sólo esperaba no deprimir mucho a Hermione con sus miserias. Ató la carta a una pata de su lechuza y le abrió la ventana. Por un momento siguió con la mirada su vuelo. No volaba muy alto, pareció entretenerse un rato entre las casas de Privet Drive, pero no podía estar seguro, porque ya empezaba a oscurecer. A la luz de una farola creyó verla, pero después, algo negro detrás de ella.

- Va, será su sombra –se dijo- no tengo que ser paranoico.

Se desvistió y se puso los pantalones del pijama. Mientras se tumbaba en la cama oyó a Dudley gritar que él quería estar YA en la playa, y que tía Petunia le respondía que mañana saldrían... y se quedó dormido.

****** ¿Porqué hay una rata en casa de la vecina? ¿Quién será la misteriosa cita de la señora Figg? ¿Quién cuidará a la Harry por dos días? ¿Porqué Harry escribe SÓLO a Hermione? ¿Hedwig volaba sola?**

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD

*** Harry ha estado a punto de meterse en problemas – pero no (jejeje, que respire hondo mientras pueda, jejeje)

Dudley no ha muerto – de momento (_aunque hubiese peticiones para ello)._

Parece que no se va a poder quedar con la señora Figg el resto del verano.

Lo del ombligo... se va a hacer esperar un poco (_Wuahahahaaaa, pero que mala soy...)_

**_Gracias a Misa Kats, Kathy, Synn, Hermione 73 y Fatima Gochi  por sus reviews, me emociona que os guste. Siento lo del spoiler... en serio. Me sentí fatal cuando me di cuenta... voy a poner una advertencia al comienzo._******

**Este fic no pretende moralizar (buff, que palabrooooo) sólo entretener, y como poco, ya me estoy entreteniendo yo al escribirlo (jejeje).

* Por supuesto que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, no le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P Estoy pensando introducir alguno nuevo, ¿Qué tal Voldie de profesor de DCAO? (_pero que digo, voldie no es nuevo... jops! esta Rowling robándome ideas...)_

**_(*) El siguiente capítulo tardará poco, porque ya lo tengo. Os animo a dejarme reviews, porque me hacen mucha ilusión..._**


	4. Necesito al Señor H Potter

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_3. Necesito al señor H. Potter..._**

**En este fic voy a incluir momentos de los libros de JKR, si no has leido el tercero, algunos de los personajes que menciono no los conocerás y puedo chafarte la historia. Mi consejo es que antes de seguir leyendo consigas por lo menos _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_ y te lo leas. Si no has leido _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego_ puede que algunas situaciones te parezcan confusas. Lo llaman Spoiler. Mi fic seguirá esperando tus reviews con emoción, igual que yo. Si no los vas a leer, yo te puedo hacer un resumen de los personajes para que lo entiendas...**

Se desvistió y se puso los pantalones del pijama. Mientras se tumbaba en la cama oyó a Dudley gritar que él quería estar YA en la playa, y cómo tía Petunia le respondía que mañana saldrían... y se quedó dormido.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, pero Harry no se despertó. Tía Petunia gritó que bajase si quería desayunar, pero ni siquiera se movió de la cama. Tenía un sueño horrible, en el que Cedric le decía que tenía que llevar su cuerpo hasta sus padres. Le pedía que no lo abandonara allí.

A las dos del medio día, en el nº4 de Privet Drive sonó el timbre, pero Harry no lo oyó, porque Cedric lo miraba sin pestañear con sus ojos infinitamente tristes. Le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo con todos esos mortífagos. Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y Harry no lo notó. Tampoco vio a una chica de pelo castaño que se acercaba a él preocupada.

Harry volvió en sí cuando un gran jarro de agua fría le cayó sobre la cabeza. Dudley lo miraba satisfecho, esta vez con un flotador en forma de donut de chocolate. Intentó tirarse a su cuello pero aún tenía el collarín rosa y no pudo apretar.  Ante su cara de incomprensión (_algo así :S_) Dudley estalló en carcajadas y salió a corriendo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Sin embargo ALGIEN seguía riéndose en la habitación.

- ¿Herm? –Musitó.

Hermione Granger asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba divertida cómo Harry se daba cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y se metía a toda prisa bajo las sábanas de su cama.

-¡Herm! –dijo con voz desafinada mientras intentaba inútilmente alisarse el pelo mojado- ¡Cómo demonios entraste aquí!

- Hola Harry –dijo ella aún entre risitas- Tus tíos me dijeron que estabas aquí. Me trataron muy bien, parecen amables...

- ¿Dijiste que eras amiga mía?

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Dije: "_Buenos días ¿los señores Dursley?, Soy Hermione Granger, del departamento de Asuntos sociales, necesito hablar con el señor  H. Potter"_, ¿Qué creías? ¡Yo no soy Ron!

- ¿Y te dejaron subir sin más?

- Sí. Tu primo me acompañó, muy galante. Cuando llegamos aquí estabas profundamente dormido y... ¡Harry me asustaste! No había forma de despertarte, pensé que Voldemort te había poseído... entonces tu primo fue por un jarro de agua y te lo tiró.

Harry miró a Hermione. Parecía mas mayor que la última vez que se habían visto, en el andén 9 y ¾ . Estaba muy morena y tenía un corte de pelo diferente que le hacía parecer menos enmarañado. Pero seguía teniendo respuestas para todo.

- ¿Pero no ibas a Bulgaria este verano?

- Eso quería yo, pero mis padres dicen que soy demasiado pequeña para viajar sola al extranjero, y no se fían mucho de los Krum.

- ¿Te han traído ellos? ¿Porqué has venido?

- ¡Eres peor que el FBI! ¡Parece que no te alegras de que haya venido a rescatarte!

Harry se dio cuenta de que desde que había llegado Hermione no había parado de hacerle preguntas. Ella pareció notar su duda y se acercó con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora me voy abajo, tu vístete y prepara tus cosas, nos vamos a mi casa –dijo Hermione con un tono autoritario que no admitía duda –te explico todo de camino.

Mientras se vestía pensó que una chica lo había visto casi desnudo. Ni siquiera  tía Petunia lo había visto antes, y bueno, quizá la señora Pomfrey. Y la señora Figg estuvo a punto esa tarde... había olvidado por completo la historia de Arabella Figg. Quizá Hermione encontraría la respuesta si se lo contaba. Podrían ir a verla antes de irse. Quizá la anciana les diría su nombre de pila. Pero la señora Figg no tenía pinta de ser una bruja.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Hermione charlaba animadamente con tía Petunia sobre un menú sin azúcar que, a parte de no producir caries, engordaba menos que uno normal. Ambas sonreían. Parecían llevarse bien.

- ¡Ah, Harry, cariño! –dijo tía Petunia con exageradas florituras- ¡qué Bueno que bajaste, ya he preparado la comida. Anda, ve a buscar a Dudley.

Dudley entraba en ese momento olfateando el aire con los ojos desorbitados y murmurando "_comida _ comida_". Las dos mujeres le sonrieron y él se sentó, cogió una cuchara con la mano derecha y el tenedor con la izquierda y comenzó a comer a dos manos. Parecía pensar que todo era un espejismo y temiese despertar.

Harry también lo creía, porque según comían, tía Petunia no paraba de referirse a él como "_su sobrino favorito_", "_Harry, cariño_" o "_el Potter más adorable del mundo_". Por otro lado, Hermione le había caído bien a toda la familia e incluso reía los chistes de tío Vernon sobre taladros.

Los Dursley se fueron después de comer, muy contentos ya que "el estado" se iba a encargar de Harry durante las vacaciones.

- Señorita Granger –dijo tío Vernon antes de subir al coche- encantado de conocerla. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Y tú Harry como se te ocurra... quiero decir, sé amable con esta señorita y no le des mucho la lata.

Harry contuvo la risa al escuchar la palabra _encantado_, mientras que veía a su amiga estrechar la mano de sus tíos muy solemnemente.

Poco después, cuando estaban cerrando la puerta de la casa, ya con todo el equipaje de Harry, vieron una lechuza completamente negra que volaba directa hacia ellos. Si hubiese podido, Harry le hubiese mandado un _petrificus totalus_ en ese mismo momento, pero no podía usar magia. Afortunadamente, la lechuza paró antes de llegar a ellos, dejó caer un paquete en el césped y se marchó volando rápidamente.

Se acercaron, y vieron un sobre amarillento con una caja, y con letra cuidada un simple "_Para Harry"_. Abrió el sobre.

_Querido Harry,_

_Me parece estupendo que escribas a tus amigos, pero no deberías ir contando que te vas a quedar solo por si tus mensajes son interceptados por el enemigo. _

_Ni se te ocurra dejar Privet Drive. Allí estarás más seguro. Hablé con los padres de Hermione y ellos están de acuerdo en que ella se quede un tiempo contigo, pero enviaran a su perro HOCICOS para que os vigile hasta que encontremos una solución mejor para ti._

_Adjunto vuestras cartas de Hogwarts con la lista de materiales para el próximo curso._

_Sigue cuidándote mucho, y no cometas imprudencias._

_Saludos_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D. Hagrid me vio escribiéndote y te envía Recuerdos._

Harry abrió el paquete que acompañaba al sobre y de su interior saltaron dos animalitos, que en principio le parecieron sapos. Cuando logró atraparlos comprobó que eran una especie de muñequitos metálicos con dos enormes ojos, un pequeño cuerpecito y seis patas.

- Valla, estos deben ser los Recuerdos –dijo Hermione- no he leído mucho sobre ellos.

- ¿Pero son animales?

- No, que yo sepa. Son una especie de... muñecos mágicos. Solo sé que le tienes que dar uno de los dos a otra persona, y los muñecos se transmitirán de uno a otro los recuerdos de quien los tiene en la mano.

- menos mal que no ha leído mucho de ellos -pensó Harry

- En fin, tendremos que quedarnos en tu casa. Voy a llamar a mis padres por teléfono si no te importa, Harry. Necesito que me cuenten todo lo que les ha dicho Dumbledore y cómo se enteró de lo que me has escrito, porque yo necesito intimidad.

**** ¿volverá Harry a tener esos sueños tan reales, que ni puede despertarse por sí mismo? ¿Qué le dirán a Hermione sus padres? ¿Cómo supo Dumbledore lo que ponía en la carta de Harry? ¿A quién dará Harry un _Recuerdo_? ¿Averiguarán juntos sobre la señora Figg antes de que llegue Hocicos?

Por cierto, ¿Hocicos es la traducción en castellano de Padfoot? Bueno, es que no estoy muy segura, porque también hay momentos en los libros que lo llaman Canuto... ¿Me podéis ayudar? Es curiosidad, mas que nada.

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

*** Sólo a la señora Figg se le ocurre tener una rata como mascota, y bueno, a algunos magos. Ya veréis si descubren algo o no.

Bueno, por ahora parece que Hermione cuidará a Harry... pero tranquilos, este no es un H/H (aunque la pareja me guste) ni un G/H (porque esa pareja si que no...).  _Pero el chavalote tiene ya una edad en la que se sonroja mirando a las chicas..._

Harry la escribe a ella porque a Ron ya lo había escrito. O eso es lo que el cree O_o

Lo del ombligo... ¿mugre? noooooo. Harry es muy limpio y disfruta bañándose, sobre todo en una bañera gigante llena de espuma y burbujas...

_Gracias a Fatima Gochi, Alyssa Black, Hermione 73, Kathy, Catherine Malfoy y Synn,  adoro vuestros reviews... ¡son la vida!.****_

**Este fic no pretende moralizar (buff, que palabrooooo) sólo entretener, y como poco, ya me estoy entreteniendo yo al escribirlo (jejeje).

* Por supuesto que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, no le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P Ya tengo apuntito de salir un personaje nuevo, que no es Voldie... y puede ser profesor de DCAO, aunque a mi me gustaba Voldie para eso :( jops, esta Rowling.


	5. Sin los Dursley en Privet Drive

**Aclarado:   Hocicos = Snuffles = sobrenombre que le ponen H/H/R**

**            Canuto = Padfoot = sobrenombre de merodeador**

**Gracias por decírmelo en vuestros reviews, aún no he terminado de leer los libros en versión original y me lío un poco.**

**No tengo pensado poner parejas... al menos no un H/H H/G ó H/CH, aunque no voy a privar al pobre Harry de mirar a las chicas que aparezcan en el fic. Pero si tenéis alguna sugerencia, aseguro que la consideraré.******

**De el capítulo anterior he recibido menos reviews, estoy empezando a preocuparme... ¿no os gusto? Jop.....******

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_4. Sin los Dursley en Privet Drive_**

Hermione cogió el auricular del teléfono de los Dursley y marcó el número de teléfono de su casa. Tras esperar un poco escuchó su propia voz.

- Estás llamando a casa de los Granger, ahora no estamos en casa o no te queremos coger el teléfono.

- ¡Herm!

- Sí mamá, ya voy, estoy cambiando el mensaje del contestador.

Colgó tras un suspiro. Cuando llegase a casa tendría que volver a cambiarlo. Al girarse notó dos ojos verde esmeralda encima de ella, o más bien seis. Harry la miraba casi sin pestañear, con una media sonrisa muy atractiva, apoyado en la puerta de la alacena. Tenía en sus manos los Recuerdos, que también parecían mirarla.

- ¿y bien?

- No hay nadie... o se han ido de vacaciones como tus tíos o los han secuestrado. Hoy es su día libre y no deberían trabajar.

- Estarán de compras... 

- Son las cuatro de la tarde, Harry.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los dos seguían parados al lado del teléfono, uno mirando el suelo y otro el techo.

- Podríamos ir a visitar a la señora Figg

- ¿tu vecina? ¿La de los dos millones de gatos?

- oh, a cambiado, ahora colecciona ratas.

- ¿y qué tendría eso de divertido? Sigue siendo una mujer muy anciana.

- ¡Parece mentira que digas tú eso, Hermione, con la memoria que tienes. ¿No recuerdas cuando Dumbledore le dijo a Sirius lo del viejo grupo?

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo - respondió ella con aire ofendido- ¿Y no le preguntaste a tu padrino? No tiene porque ser la misma mujer.

- Lo sé, pero tuvo una conversación telefónica cuando yo estaba allí que...

- ¿teléfono? Entonces no es bruja. Si lo fuese habría usado la chimenea como todo el mundo. Además, tenemos que esperar a Hocicos, como dijo Dumbledore, y no podemos salir de tu casa porque...

- Vamos, Hermione, dijo que no saliésemos de PRIVET DRIVE, y no mencionó que esperásemos a nadie, sólo que iba a venir.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y se llenó un vaso de agua. Harry la siguió y se sentó en la mesa junto a ella.

-_valla, ahí está él mirándome de nuevo -pensó- _tengo que entretenerle aquí hasta que llegue Hocicos_ __¿porqué no deja de mirarme?_

- Venga... –suplicó él- sólo será un momento, y yo sólo no lo descubriré núnca...

- Está bien _¿pero que he dicho?  esto... ¿por qué no me cuentas primero que tal te han ido las vacaciones?_

- Porque ya lo sabes, te lo conté en mi carta.

- ¿y si escribimos a Ron?

- Le toca a él responder.

- ¿y a Neville? ¿Seamus? ¿Lavender?

- No sé como lo verás pero yo me voy –dijo Harry al fin- _con o sin ti_. Solo serán diez minutos, nada puede pasar...

- Pero sabes que siempre que piensas eso pasa algo.

- Seguro que Ron vendría sin dudarlo.

Esa última frase había herido a Hermione. Estaba cansada de que siempre la comparase con él. Aburrida de ser siempre la responsable, la buena chica. Harry había comprendido lo que pensaba y sonreía. Había ganado.

- Iremos –dijo ella- pero me eximo de toda responsabilidad y me tienes que prometer que sólo iremos a ver a tu vecina y volveremos en 10 minutos.

- Hecho.

- Y yo me llevaré un Recuerdo para que sepas cuando me quiero marchar sin que te diga nada.

- ¿pero no funciona solo con los recuerdos? Eso es pasado ¿no?

- Bueno, en teoría si piensas algo, se convierte en pasado. Inmediato, pero pasado.

Harry le dio uno de los recuerdos, que ella guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo. Salieron de la casa andando despacio sin hablar, como si eso formase parte de algún plan de espías. Al llegar Hermione se fijó en el buzón, y le señaló el letrero que indicaba : "Srta. A. Figg ". Ambos se miraron con asombro, pensando que estaban llegando a un punto importante de su investigación. Llamaron al timbre. Tuvieron suerte, por que la señora Figg aún no se había marchado y les abrió la puerta enseguida.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo como saludo

Se le veía un poco contrariada.

- Hemos venido a visitarla señora Figg.

- Sólo será un momento _Arabella_ –dijo Hermione con intención.

- oh, querida, yo me llamo Adriana, me debes confundir con otra persona... pero pasad, tengo media hora, os invito a un café.

Pasaron la media hora más aburrida de sus vidas. La señora Figg era la persona mas muggle del mundo, más incluso que tío Vernon o los padres de Hermione. Ella, después de su metedura de pata no volvió a dirigirse a la señora Figg, y Harry trató de encontrar a la rata por si le daba alguna pista de lo que pasaba. Cuando terminaron con unos polvorones duros y el café, después de que la señora Figg les enseñara un catálogo de jaulas para ratas de todos los colores, les dijo que se tenían que ir porque esperaba a alguien. No debió insistir mucho, porque Hermione se levantó instantáneamente y salió corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Adriana! –dijo cuando se alejaron un poco.

         - Lo siento Herm...

- ¡¡diez minutos!!

- No podía interrumpirla estaba emocionada hablándonos de las jaulas.

- No debí hacerte caso. Imagina que en este tiempo ha llegado Hocicos y al no encontrarnos creyó que nos han secuestrado. –ella se detuvo al levantar la vista del suelo, hacia lo que había a espaldas de Harry y continuó- Estamos en un lío muy serio...

- Vamos Herm, no ha sido para tanto...

Pero Harry no miraba en la misma dirección que Hermione. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, solo que la puerta estaba sobre uno de los árboles del jardín y de la casa salía un espeso humo verde.

****Este ha sido un capítulo muy corto pero... el final estaba emocionante y si lo continuo os quito la intriga, eso no puede ser (os voy a hacer esperar wuahahaha...). Por si no os habeis dado cuenta está enfocado en el punto de vista de Hermione.

¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Hermione? ¿Porqué ella no usó el Recuerdo para avisar a Harry cuando pasaron diez minutos? ¿Quién es entonces Arabella Figg? ¿Llegó Hocicos antes que ellos? ¿Quién o qué arrancó la puerta de los Dursley? ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

*** Respuestas a el capi anterior. 

Tendremos que esperar para saber si Harry va a volver a soñar... de momento no va a tener muchas ganas de dormir.  

_Muchísimas gracias a Joyce Granger (espero que te animes a seguir dejándome reviews o te lanzaré una mirada congeladora...),Kathy (dentro de poco tendremos noticias de la rata traidora...jejeje), Synn (Harry no es gay... a Voldie no se lo pregunté...), Hermione 73 (te he dejado unos pequeños momentos H/H) y Shagy Sirius (lo del título se sabrá en su momento)  por vuetros reviews, me emociona que os guste.****_

**Este fic no pretende enseñar nada, no va a tener moraleja como los cuentos de Asterix (un momento... esos tampoco tenían moraleja, solo una fiesta al final... ¿o sí?) sólo escribo para entretener y aprender a expresarme mejor.

* Está claro que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, aunque yo los decore un poco. No le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P Espero que si traducen al español el quinto libro (vamos aún tienen hasta noviembre) no sea muy diferente de lo que yo me imagino, aunque bien pensado, sería horrible, porque me denunciarían por plagio...


	6. La marca tenebrosa

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_5. la marca_**

- No debí hacerte caso. Imagina que en este tiempo ha llegado Hocicos y al no encontrarnos creyó que nos han secuestrado. –ella se detuvo al levantar la vista del suelo, hacia lo que había a espaldas de Harry y continuó- Estamos en un lío muy serio...

- Vamos Herm, no ha sido para tanto...

Pero Harry no miraba en la misma dirección que Hermione. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, solo que la puerta estaba sobre uno de los árboles del jardín y de la casa salía un espeso humo verde.

En cuanto lo vio, Harry salió corriendo hacia la casa sin decir nada. Desapareció tras la cortina de humo. Hermione seguía petrificada en su sitio, con la boca muy abierta, hasta que unos cuantos vecinos curiosos comenzaron a llegar hasta el jardín, murmurando por lo bajo.

- Debe haber sido ese chico Potter, está loco.

- Sus tíos dicen que es un delincuente.

- Valla, como ha quedado la casa.

- Alguien debería llamar a los bomberos.

- ¡No ha sido él! –chilló Hermione muy colorada- ¡Harry y yo estábamos visitando a la señora Figg! 

- Sí, pero parece que no hay fuego.

- ¿no dijeron que el muchacho e iba a San Bruto?

- ¡¡Harry no ha tenido nada que ver en esto!!

- Si por mi fuese, ya estaría en un orfanato...

Los vecinos que llegaban se comportaban como si no la oyesen o no supiesen que ella estaba allí. Indignada y sin saber que hacer, pensó en los Recuerdos de Harry. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero allí no estaba el suyo.

- Es mejor que espere aquí a Hocicos -se dijo- No hay que hacer crecer mas el problema.

Dentro de la casa, Harry había mirado en el salón, y luego en la cocina. No sabía por qué, pero estaba esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento con un mortífago encapuchado o un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Era como esos estúpidos sueños en los que buscaba algo, pero no sabía qué, siempre con la estúpida sensación de que va a pasar algo malo.

Subió las escaleras y miró primero en la habitación de Dudley. Allí no había nada mas que algunos juguetes de su primo repartidos por todo el suelo, el flotador roto y un pedazo de queso sobre la almohada de la cama. Dudley era así de desordenado siempre. Bajo la mesilla, los restos de un cigarrillo. Seguro que sus tíos no tenían ni idea de eso. El muy gracioso llevaba todo el verano comportándose de forma extraña, intentando aparentar ser muy mayor, e incluso faltando a la hora de las cenas. 

Entró en la habitación de sus tíos, pese a que sintió una punzada de terror al pensar que diría tía Petunia si notaba que él había entrado allí. Le prohibían incluso tocar el televisor... Fue inútil su preocupación, porque todo estaba revuelto. Alguien se había dedicado a sacar el contenido de los cajones y del armario y a esparcirlo por el suelo. En una de las paredes habían escrito las palabras: _"no lo esconderéis eternamente, malditos muggles"_. Y con un rotulador rojo de los gordotes, que estaba sobre la cama.

- Si Voldemort no consigue atraparme, mis tíos me van a matar...

No podía imaginarse quién habría escrito aquello... un mago seguro, pero no uno cualquiera: alguien que sabía que los Dursley escondían algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué esconderían? No podía ser, ¿porqué siempre ocurrían ese tipo de cosas a su alrededor? ¿no podía ser un chico normal? Quizá Trelawney tenía razón y resultaba que atraía las desgracias. No podía creer que sus tíos tuvieran algo que un mago pudiese querer, pero por otra parte, no era propio de un mago usar rotulador. Sería un mago muy despistado, o alguno que no quería hacerse notar.

¿Y si alguien quería acusarlo a él? Tampoco podía ser, si no la casa estaría llena ya de gente del ministerio de magia deteniéndolo. ¿y si los Dursley hubiesen estado allí? Ahora le acusarían de asesino múltiple. No, todo era su imaginación. Allí no había nadie muerto, esto sólo debía ser el típico atentado de los partidarios de Voldemort para aterrorizar a los muggles. Seguro que quien lo hizo sabía que no había nadie en la casa ¿pero y todo ese humo VERDE?

Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación pensó que ese humo verde que había visto desde fuera no estaba en la casa. ¿Cómo podía ser eso si _desde fuera veían que salía de ella?_ Dentro sólo parecía como si unos vulgares ladrones hubiesen entrado a robar, sin contar con lo de la palabra_ muggle del dormitorio. En su habitación tampoco había nadie, pero todo estaba igualmente revuelto. Hedwig se había ido. Harry se lanzó rápidamente debajo de su cama, y quitó la tablilla suelta donde guardaba su varita y los regalos de cumpleaños. Allí estaba, nadie encontró su lugar secreto._

- Harry, tenemos que irnos.

Por un momento notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Era Hermione quien había hablado. Entraba en la habitación y parecía muy asustada. Por un momento temió que fuese quien había entrado y revuelto las habitaciones.

- La casa está rodeada de gente... ¡y la marca tenebrosa se ha levantado sobre el tejado! 

Harry seguía sin decir nada. Miró por la ventana para intentar ver algo, pero la cortina de humo se lo impedía. Era como si envolviese la casa. Sintió haber vivido eso en otro momento. Intentó asomarse por ella, pero los cristales estaban cerrados y se dio un pequeño coscorrón.

- Eso quiere decir que aquí va a haber un asesinato, si no lo ha habido ya –insistió ella- tenemos que salir _de aquí_.

Pero él no la escuchaba. Veía una habitación diferente a la suya, con el papel de las paredes con dibujos de globos de colores. Él estaba metido en la cuna, pero alguien lo sacaba precipitadamente de allí y lo abrazaba fuertemente. La atmósfera se estaba convirtiendo en irrespirable y el mismo humo verde empujaba las ventanas queriendo entrar en la habitación.

- Coge a Harry y vete con él. Escondeos, yo le entretendré.

- ¿Pero dónde vamos a ir sin ti?

- Todo está preparado, el translador está sobre la chimenea.

Hermione había cogido a Harry justo cuando comenzó a desmayarse y lo arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño. No podía despertarlo, era como esa mañana. Estaba profundamente dormido. Pero aunque Harry estaba delgado, pesaba mucho y apenas podía moverlo. Y luego estaba que se sacudía como si tuviese una pesadilla. Ella respiró profundamente e intentó moverlo de nuevo.

- ¡Está aquí! ¡¡lo han dado!!

Un hombre bajito, un poco calvo y pelirrojo había llegado ha donde estaban ellos. De su cinturón colgaban un par de llaves inglesas y destornilladores, y de uno de sus bolsillos asomaba la punta de un gorro de mago. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, asustada de nuevo.

- ¡Hay que desaparecer! La casa se va a derrumbar... 

El hombrecillo parecía terriblemente nervioso. Continuamente miraba a Harry y luego al techo, negando con la cabeza, y con las manos apretadas en su túnica marrón.

- ¡he matado a Harry Potter! Señores, _esto es el fin_. No me lo van a perdonar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y les miró lloroso. Hermione no creyó que alguien como él hubiese hecho eso a la casa. No parecía un mortífago. Se dirigió hacia él, para preguntarle quién era y pedirle que le ayudara a despertarle. Él retrocedió un paso, y con un ploff, parecido al de Dobby, se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soy invisible para todo el mundo o cómo? –dijo furiosa. Realmente, todos parecían ignorarla, la gente de ahí fuera, Harry, ese hombrecillo... ¡todos! La trataban peor que si fuese una fuente de agua...

De pronto, Hermione recordó un hechizo. Cogió la varita de Harry que éste tenía en la mano y tras murmurar las palabras adecuadas, un chorro de agua calló sobre el muchacho, despertándolo.

- ¡a la chimenea vamos! –dijo él sobresaltado, mientras se ponía en pie.

- Tu tío la tapó. Esta cerrada... no tenemos polvos flu...

- ¡hay que coger el traslador!

Harry salía de la habitación completamente decidido. No sabía lo que hacía. Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione recitó un nuevo hechizo, que convirtió a su amigo en un osito de peluche rosa, con un lacito de lunares azules.

- Lo siento Harry. Esta vez estoy segura de que Ron habría hecho lo mismo... si recordase este hechizo, claro.

Cogió la saeta de fuego de Harry, que estaba en el armario, y con el osito en brazos, se subió a ella. Luego se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

La ventana del cuarto se abrió, y una luz verde llenó la habitación mientras el pesado humo se mantenía en el exterior.

- Nunca he roto tantas normas seguidas en mi vida.

Al rato, una lechuza parda entraba en la habitación. Pero no encontró a su destinatario. Dio varias vueltas, buscando algo sin encontrarlo. Un rayo de luz verde la alcanzó y cayó al suelo, soltando el trozo de pergamino que llevaba.

- ¿Una miserable lechuza? -dijo una voz aguda- Un espía durante un mes y una avanzadilla de cinco hombres, ¿para una lechuza?

******Aquí estoy. Siento tardar tanto en publicar los capis, pero el verano me anima a ir a la piscinita ¡y allí no tengo ordenador! **

**Aquí lo tenéis. Espero que no sea demasiado corto, pero a veces temo que si los pongo largos os aburran y dejéis de leer. Sé que muchos estaréis de vacaciones, aunque no se si eso significará que tendréis mas tiempo de leer o menos... y ya tenemos la orden del fénix por ahí, que eso toma tiempo, ¿Eh? Por si acaso, que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones, y los que podáis, aprovechad para descansar, que eso nunca viene mal.**

Hermione sigue sin hablar con sus padres, Harry ¡pobre, con el lío que tiene! Al final, si que soñó, pero, ¿Es un sueño o algo de su pasado? Las preguntas siguen siendo las mismas, sugiero algunas más, que  espero responder en el siguiente capítulo:

¿Qué es lo que esconden los muggles? ¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Hermione? ¿Porqué ella no usó el Recuerdo para avisar a Harry cuando pasaron diez minutos? ¿Quién es entonces Arabella Figg? ¿Llegó Hocicos antes que ellos? ¿Quién o qué arrancó la puerta de los Dursley? ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? 

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

*****_Muchísimas gracias a Kathy, Joyce Granger, Hermione 73 y MisaKats por sus reviews, los adoro. Y a ti, que estás leyendo y piensas cerrar la ventanita... vamos, es solo dar a un botoncito y escribir una frasecita que me hará feliz... ¡que se que puedes! ¡¡ánimo!!_**

**Escribo esto con la idea de Rowling, sin intentar enseñar nada. Pero la diferencia es que yo no me estoy convirtiendo en millonaria... _*ves, si es que no puede ser, no me sale nada bien, ya podría inventarme yo los personajes y la trama, pero no, si ya me lo decía yo...*_ solo espero que nadie me demande, sería la ruina.

*** Está claro que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, aunque yo los decore un poco. No le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P Estoy resistiendo a la tentación de leerme de un atracón el quinto libro. Es horrible tener que esperar otro par de años para el siguiente... aunque dicen que los fics ayudan a superar la espera. **


	7. Querida Firebolt

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_6. Querida Firebolt_**

_Al rato, una lechuza parda entraba en la habitación. Pero no encontró a su destinatario. Dio varias vueltas, buscando algo sin encontrarlo. Un rayo de luz verde la alcanzó y cayó al suelo, soltando el trozo de pergamino que llevaba._

_- ¿Una miserable lechuza? -dijo una voz aguda- Un espía durante un mes y una avanzadilla de cinco hombres, ¿para una lechuza?_

Cuando Harry despertó, era completamente de noche. Podía ver las relucientes estrellas sobre su cabeza y la luna llena muy redonda entre ellas. Todo a su alrededor olía a hierva mojada y a algas, pues debían estar cerca de un pequeño lago o un estanque, pero la luna no iluminaba lo suficiente como para saber que había detrás de los árboles.

Permaneció unos instantes sin moverse, sin pensar, y casi sin pestañear. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Sólo sabía que estaba en un parque, tumbado de espaldas... y tenía bajo la cabeza la mano de Hermione, que parecía dormida. Siguiendo sus instintos se incorporó _(n.a. instintos de supervivencia...)_ y miró a su alrededor. Un par de metros a la derecha estaba tirada su Firebolt.

¿cómo demonios? La cogió comprobó que estaba un poco magullada. Parecía que alguien había tenido una tremenda caída con ella. Las ramitas de su extremo estaban un poco torcidas. Lamentó no tener a mano su kit de cuidado para las escobas voladoras. Se sentó en un banco, recolocándolas con cariño. ¿dónde estábamos? pensó entre bostezos. 

Hermione seguía tumbada sobre la hierva sin moverse. No debía dejarla dormir más, no ya por ella, si no porque seguro que recordaba lo que había pasado... se veía tan linda como un bebé mientras dormía, con los ojitos cerrados, sin piernas... ¿Dónde están las piernas de Hermione?

Se levantó y corrió hacia su amiga con un poco de terror en la mirada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La chica podía estar gravemente herida y el preocupándose por una escoba... Cogió su mano y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por el brazo, para ver que pasaba. Ella sólo suspiró. Intentó hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, como tío Vernon le hacía a Tía Petunia cuando la despertaba de la siesta.

- ... Víktor...-dijo una Hermione dormida entre risas.

Harry habría esperado que ella le llamase a él después de todo lo ocurrido. O quizá a Ron, con un cariñoso "Ronnie". O a sus padres, a los que llevaba un día sin ver... pero Vicky estaba muy fuera de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién? –murmuró Harry muy bajito.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos. Tenía a Harry tan cerca que se asustó y se puso en pie de un salto. A sus pies calló la capa de invisibilidad. Se quejó al apoyar la pierna derecha, pero seguía callada.

- Así que por eso no te veía las piernas –dijo él con sorpresa- ¡claro!

- ¿Qué tu me qué? ¿qué me estabas mirando? ¿aprovechando que estaba inconsciente?

- ¡oh, no! No quise decir eso. Es solo que yo estaba limpiando mi escoba y te ví y faltaba...

- ¡Valla! ¡así que sabes que estoy tirada en el suelo y posiblemente herida y prefieres "curar" primero a tu estúpida escoba!

Hermione tenía razón. Había sido un poco egoísta, pero todo era tan confuso, que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Era como si no tuviese pensamientos propios. Su primer instinto había sido su posesión mas apreciada.

- Lo siento Herm

- ¡Ya, te creo!

- No, en serio, estaba atontado... ¿qué buscas?

Ella estaba ahora buscando algo entre la hierva. 

- Su varita, señor Potter, ya que usted tampoco es capaz de ayudar en algo tan personal como una varita.

A Harry, esta frase y la pronunciación que ella le había dado, le recordaba terriblemente a Snape. Si no fuese por que Hermione tenía la voz menos grave y que estaba seguro de que era su amiga, pensaría que el profesor de pociones había tomado la poción multijugos para transformarse en ella.

-¿has perdido mi varita?

- ¡Don Harry Potter regresa al mundo de los terriblemente-desesperados-y-perdidos! Si la estoy buscando es obvio que la perdí ¿no crees?

Sin responder a eso, se agachó y comenzó a buscar. No sabía lo que pasó antes de despertar, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba enfadada con bastante motivo, y no era buena idea enfadarla más aún.

- No veo nada ¡lumos! 

Un punto se iluminó a 5 metros de dónde estaban buscando. Mientras la recogía, notó una mirada asesina de Hermione cayendo sobre él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué...? El listo de Harry Potter hace magia, en verano, sin estarle permitido, cuando estamos intentando escondernos,  y aún pregunta qué ha hecho –dijo ella, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Estamos escondidos? ¿De quién?

- De alguien al quien le gusta el humo verde e intenta matarnos ¡o al menos matarte a ti! Pero no te preocupes, no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para verlo. Deberias saber...

- ¿un mortifago?

- No lo quien era. Pero él si sabía que _teníamos_ estar en el número cuatro en ese momento. Y dibujó esa marca tenebrosa tan rara que vimos en los mundiales de Quiddich con ron.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Harry estaba confundido. No recordaba nada de eso. Bueno, los mundiales si, pero no lo de el mortifago en Privet Drive. 

Volando hacia ellos, venía una lechuza gris bastante grande. Hermione le quitó la varita de las manos y apuntó al animal antes de que pudiera replicarle.

- Petrificus totalus

- ¡Herm! ¡no íbamos a hacer magia!

La lechuza cayó al suelo a plomo. Entre sus patas tenía un trozo de pergamino, que cuando Harry intentó tocar, se deshizo en polvo.

- Mejor que no sepamos que pone –dijo ella, cogiendo a Harry de la mano- vámonos.

-¿Dónde...?

Un inmenso autobús púrpura de dos plantas paró a su lado con un sonoro crujido. Si alguien podía dudar dónde estaban, ahora lo sabía. Los potentes faros delanteros les cegaron, mientras se abrían las puertas y una voz dijo:

- ¿Alguien aquí a solicitado parada? ¡¡¡neville!!! ¿Eres tú?

- Esto, hola Ernie... ¿Cómo estás?

- No también como tú, por lo que veo –respondió Ernie mirando a Hermione- ¿y dónde queréis ir?

Hermione tomó el mando, empujó a Harry al interior del autobús y sacó una bolsita con galeones para pagar sus billetes

- A la madriguera ¡y rápido!

- El autobús noctámbulo es el más rápido del mundo señoríta. Cuando solicitaron parada estábamos recogiendo a la Sr. Oldie en el norte del país, por eso nos costó un poco más llegar. ¡En marcha Stan!

Hermione miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, y cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha perdió el equilibrio. No le había dado tiempo a sentarse y cayó sobre una bruja anciana con camisón y gorro de dormir que tomaba un chocolate humeante. Parte del chocolate se derramó sobre las blancas sábanas y la mujer dio un grito.

Hermione intento levantarse, pero a trompicones. Andando de espaldas, y con el movimiento del vehículo, volvió a caer, esta vez amarrándose a la camisa de Harry para coger estabilidad.

- Harry, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó asustada

-¿qué?

- Tu _ombligo_ Harry...

****El verano ya se fue... el otoño ya llegó. Bueno aún no, pero casi. Aquí hay otro capi cortito, dedicado a todas mis lectoras. Una pregunta, ¿voy demasiado subrealista? ¿hay algún personaje que queráis ver por aqui? Es vuestro momento, luego, cuando acabe el fic no habrá otra oportunidad.

Ok. Estoy escribiendo otro fic con una amiga, cuando tengamos algo más largo lo publicaremos por aquí... solo para que lo sepáis. No será Slash en estado puro, no pondré escenitas,  es mas plan humor, pero los protagonistas serán gays.

**Puede que haya sido un poco dura con Harry; cuando empecé a escribir este trocito estaba enfadada con los hombres en general, pero al releerlo sentí un poco de pena y lo arreglé un poco ¡pero son tan despistados a veces!**

**            Otra cosa, no sé si puse bien los nombres del conductor del autobús y su ayudante, espero que si, pero si no, decídmelo y lo corrijo enseguida. Por cierto, que el autobús lo puse púrpura, aunque sé que en algunos sitios se tradujo como rojo.**

**Hermione sigue sin hablar con sus padres, Harry ¡pobre, con el lío que tiene! Al final, si que soñó, pero, ¿Es un sueño o algo de su pasado? Las preguntas siguen siendo las mismas, sugiero algunas más, que  espero responder en el siguiente capítulo:**

**¿Qué es lo que esconden los muggles? ¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Hermione? ¿Porqué ella no usó el Recuerdo para avisar a Harry cuando pasaron diez minutos? ¿Quién es entonces Arabella Figg? ¿Llegó Hocicos antes que ellos? ¿Quién o qué arrancó la puerta de los Dursley? ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? **

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

*****_Muchísimas gracias a Kathy, Joyce Granger y Synn por sus reviews, os adoro. Y a ti, que estás leyendo y piensas cerrar la ventanita... vamos, es solo dar a un botoncito y escribir una frasecita que me hará feliz... ¡que se que puedes! ¡¡ánimo!!_**

**Como dice mi primo, a ver que hago yo pensando todo el rato en un niño, que hace que de un palo (varita mágica) salgan chispas para levitar plumas. Visto así... ¿pero no es fantasía? ¿Qué mas da? No me pagan por ello... pero cojo práctica para seguir escribiendo.

* **Está claro que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, aunque yo los decore un poco. No le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P Voldie dice que quiere salir más en mi fic. Ya le he dicho que no puede ser profesor de Hogwarts, que mi fic acabará antes, pero el muy pesado...**


	8. Recuerdos de un animago

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_7. Recuerdos de un animago_**

_Hermione intento levantarse, pero a trompicones. Andando de espaldas, y con el movimiento del vehículo, volvió a caer, esta vez amarrándose a la camisa de Harry para coger estabilidad._

_- Harry, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó asustada_

_-¿qué?_

_- Tu ombligo Harry..._

- ¿mi qué?

Harry empezaba a preguntarse si Hermione no sería en el fondo una pervertida, cuando al levantarse la camisa lo notó. O más bien lo echó un vistazo, porque su amiga le bajó rápidamente la camisa, mientras le miraba con preocupación.

- ¡Ssssshhhh! –murmuró- será mejor que no le enseñemos a nadie esto, hasta que estemos en lugar seguro.

- Pero... 

- Es mejor que nadie lo vea.

Y se tumbó en una de las camas. La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, pero no sabía ya si era por la conducción temeraria o por tantas cosas como habían sucedido y no entendía. Se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Su mano se deslizó hasta uno de sus bolsillos, y algo se movió entre los dedos. Era uno de los Recuerdos. Hermione debía tener el otro.

- Esto, ¿Herm?

- ¿Si Harry?

- ¿Y el Recuerdo que te presté?- Harry no vio la cara de la chica, pero por lo que tardaba en responder, no lo tenía- ¿lo perdiste cuando caímos? –preguntó algo incómodo.

- Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa- Lo perdí antes, en la casa de tu vecina. No te enfades, con todo el lío, se me olvidó volver a buscarlo.

Parecía lógico. Si ella lo hubiese tenido antes, ahora podría ver lo que ella recordaba del ataque, pero no le llegaba nada... aunque tenía una extraña sensación. No podía decírselo a Hermione, ella parecía sentirse ya bastante culpable, como para seguir haciéndole preguntas. Y seguramente no le entendería si dijese "_Herm, creo que siento  algo, vamos a ver que recuerdos tiene la señora Figg"._

- Me voy a otra cama a... descansar un rato, cuando lleguemos me despiertas –dijo al fín.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- No te preocupes, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.

Harry se echó en la cama de delante a la de su amiga, que estaba vacía. A su derecha, un mago malhumorado leía un libro de J. K. Rowling sobre unos magos que formaban la orden del fénix. Harry no lo había leído, pero le habían dicho que la vida del protagonista no era fácil después de todas las cosas extrañas que le pasaban.

En el autobús no hacía frío, pero se arropó con una manta azul y cerró los ojos. Volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo y apretó el recuerdo con fuerza. Si algo tenía que ocurrir, esperaba que no fuese muy brusco, para que los demás no se enterasen. Pero viéndolo de otra forma, ¿qué recuerdos iba a tener su anciana vecina? Gatos; seguro que veía gatos y ratas...

Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego Harry comenzó a sentir frío, y todo se volvió borroso. Una extraña sensación de ingravidez le tomó por los pies y pareció arrastrarle a otro lugar lejos de allí. Era como si él mismo estuviese corriendo descalzo sobre hierva húmeda. O más bien en la selva, porque lo que en principio le pareció hierva, ahora le llegaba por encima de la cabeza. Cuando por un momento, la visión se detuvo, pudo ver un alto muro de piedra. Enfrente de él, un agujero por el que pasó despacio, mirando bien a todos lados. 

- ¡¡¡¡pufff!!!! –Un abejorro del tamaño de una sandía pasó por delante de él volando. Enseguida todo se volvió confuso y distorsionado de nuevo.

La segunda vez que paró, ya podía ver con claridad a su alrededor. Todo se encogió, incluso la hierva, que ya volvía a tener su verdadero tamaño. Entró en una especie de cueva, iluminada por una antorcha cada par de metros. Las antorchas parecían bocas de serpientes vomitadoras de fuego. Algo muy tétrico.

 Caminaba por un pasadizo muy largo, y bajo sus pies crujía la arena. Ahora andaba despacio, y en un momento, intentó esquivar un charco, y en el reflejo vio que una capucha negra cubría casi por completo su cara. Casi cuando iba a verla, su pié salpicó en el agua y dejo de ver el reflejo. Intentó memorizar el sinuoso camino entre las bifurcaciones de la cueva, derecha, izquierda, medio, izquierda... 

- Harry ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione.

- Claro –dijo él medio traspuesto- sólo dormía ¿hemos llegado ya?

- No, solo venía a decirte que lo siento. Hoy he estado un poco borde contigo... no era mi intención.

- Lo comprendo, no pasa nada.

- ¿En serio no te enfadaste?

- ¡Me enfadaré como no me dejes dormir!-la voz de Harry sonó tan brusca que hasta él se sorprendió. Hermione arrugó su nariz y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a caer sobre la señora en camisón, que esta vez se levantaba para coger unas galletitas de limón de la mesa del otro mago.

El autobús paró y el mago que estaba a la derecha de Harry se levantó y salió, aún con cara de mareo, y con su libro bajo el brazo. Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, oyó como la señora con la que Hermione había chocado le decía que si la siguiente no fuese su parada, le echaría un hechizó "almohada de plumas" para que el próximo choque fuese al menos agradable.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando lo que había visto. Si Hermione no le hubiese interrumpido, quizá habría tenido alguna pista más. Ese reflejo no podía ser de la señora Figg, a no ser que ella fuese un mortífago... porque la capucha negra, daba que pensar. Y al principio del recuerdo había tenido la impresión de ser un animal pequeño... luego teníamos que el Recuerdo lo tenía un mortífago que además era animago... pero ¿quién?

Tenía que averiguarlo, y para eso, tenía que volver a meterse en el Recuerdo. Aún no sabía bien el mecanismo del mismo, pero parecía que era una especie de pensadero, aunque se metía en la piel de quien tenía el recuerdo en sus manos.

Volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo y apretó con fuerza el recuerdo. Notó frío de nuevo, y una inquietante angustia. Ahora estaba parado en una sala de piedra, que bien podrían haber sido las mazmorras donde Snape les daba clases si todo no estuviese tan vacío. El suelo estaba lleno de arena, como el pasillo que había recorrido antes, y no había ninguna ventana, sólo un cubo lleno de una sustancia verde, con algo oscuro flotando en ella.

De una de las paredes se abrió una puerta, o más bien un enorme agujero, que antes no estaba allí. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento, y cuando una enorme serpiente salió reptando del agujero, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El animal se movía lentamente hacia él, y poco a poco se le fue acercando. No podía moverse.

Del otro lado del agujero se oyó una risa más escalofriante aún que la visión de la enorme serpiente a punto de atacar. Todo se volvió oscuro, parecía que el dueño de los recuerdos había cerrado los ojos. Pudo notar como la serpiente comenzaba a enrollarse por sus pies y comenzaba a trepar, girando sobre sus piernas, hasta que llegó a la altura de su pecho.

El cuerpo entero se le estremecía. La piel de la serpiente estaba fría y pegajosa, y su seseo le llegaba a los oídos con la misma intensidad con la que oyes el tic-tac de un reloj de cuco una noche en la que no consigues dormir. De pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, y sintió que su cuerpo se encogía. Volvió a ver todo borroso. Por un momento parecía haber escapado de la serpiente y estar corriendo desesperadamente por salir de allí.

Un rallo de luz verde lo detuvo en seco. Comenzó a retorcerse y a gruñir. Creía quedarse sin aire, y que su corazón iba a estallar. Hasta que el rayo cesó. 

- Vaya, una ratita que quería escapar de la ratonera... –era una voz aguda y fría la que hablaba. Su estómago se revolvió y cerró los ojos antes de levantar la cabeza. Parecía no querer ver a quien le hablaba.

- No, yo no... mi Lord...

- Entonces, ¿porqué no querías jugar un poco con Nagini? Ella te aprecia, ¿sabes?

- No, no... mi Lord, yo...

- ¡Crucio!

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Todo el cuerpo le dolía cuando la maldición cesó y la serpiente volvió a subir por sus pies. Lentamente, dejando una baba fría y pegajosa por todo su cuerpo.

****Mi anterior capítulo no ha tenido mucha aceptación, por no decir ninguna, así que me estoy planteando dejar el fic. Yo siempre he sido mas o menos optimista, pero se me está acabando la ilusión. De momento subo este capítulo que me gustó mucho como iba quedando y me da pena dejarlo tirado. 

¿Qué es lo que esconden los muggles? Estamos muy cerca de saberlo ¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Hermione? Bueno, esperemos que estén bien, aunque no os lo puedo asegurar... ¿Porqué ella no usó el Recuerdo para avisar a Harry cuando pasaron diez minutos? Ya sabemos que lo perdió, ¿pero quién lo tiene ahora? ¿Arabella Figg?  ¿Es ella un mortífago?

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

**Pues nada, que aquí está otro capítulo cortito, y muy cerca ya, tenemos la respuesta al título del fic.

* Está claro que todos los personajes y ambientes son de Rowling, aunque yo los decore un poco. No le he pedido que me los preste, pero es poco probable que lea esto, asi que... :P He felicitado a Voldie por su actuación, y dice que quiere salir más aún. No sé... Ya le he dicho que no puede ser profesor de Hogwarts, que mi fic acabará antes, pero el muy pesado... 


	9. Contrareloj

**EL OMBLIGO DE HARRY**

**_8. Contrareloj_**

_- ¡Crucio!_

_Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Todo el cuerpo le dolía cuando la maldición cesó y la serpiente volvió a subir por sus pies. Lentamente, dejando una baba fría y pegajosa por todo su cuerpo._

Harry despertó escuchando la voz de Ernie en su oreja. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Había cinco o seis magos mirándole con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione pasándole una mano por la frente –Estás sudando.

- Y te retorcías murmurando algo como "no mi lord" –dijo tímidamente un brujo anciano, que lo miraba con interés.

- ¡oh, eso! Era... pues, tenía una pesadilla con... con mi loro, que me quería morder... eso es, dije 'no mi loro'.

- ¿estás seguro que era una pesadilla? –preguntó Ernie.

- ¿qué mas podía ser estando yo dormido?

- Pero realmente parecías estar sufriendo –añadió Hermione.

Harry intentó poner cara de niño bueno. Sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Ernie comenzó a dispersar al grupo de curiosos que le rodeaban. Parecía que todos habían quedado satisfechos con la improvisada explicación. Sólo Hermione permanecó a su lado. Notó entonces que el autobús estaba parado.

Los dos bajaron lentamente del autobús, y esperaron a que se volviese a poner en marcha y desapareciese. El viajecito había sido tan movido que Hermione se tuvo que sentar un momento para recuperarse. Cuando se levantó, comprobó que Harry apenas se había movido.

- ¿estás bien?

- ¡claro! ¿porqué os preocupáis tanto por mi?

- Claro que me preocupo. Era por si volvía a ser como el sueño de esta mañana y no despertabas. Lo pasé mal. No te enfades.- contestó sin pestañear.

- ¿cómo me voy a enfadar? –dijo dulcemente- Si me miras con esa carita...

Hermione se acercó a él. Acarició su mejilla mientras él sonreía. Por unos instantes, pareció que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. Harry tomo su mano y suspiró. 

Era completamente de noche. La casa de Ron no estaba de ningún modo como ellos pudieran recordarla, principalmente porque no se veía casi nada, y luego porque parecía haber sido construida de nuevo, esta vez en una única torre de un sólido y compacto hormigón. Lo único que seguía igual era el letrero que anunciara el nombre del lugar.

- mmm, valla –dijo Hermione- parece que esto ha cambiado.

- Debe ser porque estamos dormidos. Todo volverá a ser como siempre en cuanto entremos.

- Eso no va a ser nada fácil. Todos los Weasley están de vacaciones y no hay nadie en casa.-dijo ella angustiada.

- ¿no te acordaste de eso antes de elegir este destino? –Harry se acercó tanto a ella, que Hermione tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡claro que me acordé! Pero ¿dónde querías que fuésemos? ¿A la casa de tus tíos en ruinas? –ella comenzó a gritar- ¿a mi casa donde no sabemos que ha pasado para que mis padres no estén? ¿al callejón diagón, cerrado por ser tan tarde? ¿al ministerio de magia para que nos quiten tu varita? Pero no… el señor don perfecto no fue capaz de decir nada y ahora me hecha toda la culpa.

- ¡no me dejaste hablar!

- ¡Harry madura y asume tus culpas! ¡¡Dos no van a Roma si uno no quiere!!

- ¡...mujeres! –replicó Harry sin saber mejor que decir.

- ¡valiente excusa! – Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Con una mirada congeladora a Harry, comenzó a caminar hasta donde se suponía estaría la entrada a la casa. Como era de esperar, las puertas y ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas. No parecía haber el menor signo de movimiento dentro. 

-Al menos nadie pensará que somos tan estúpidos como para escondernos aquí... – dijo él siguiéndola. Hermione solo gruñó. 

La mañana siguiente despertó a Hermione con los primeras luces del amanecer. A su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, estaba Harry, dormido profundamente.

- ¡siempre acabamos igual! –susurró.

Estaban tumbados en una hamaca que habían encontrado en el patio trasero de la madriguera. A la luz, todo parecía tan diferente a sus recuerdos como lo habían visto la noche anterior. 

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su amigo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Lo único que podría recordarle a los Weasley era un viejo abrigo con los colores de los Chuddley Cannons que estaba tendido. Debía ser de Ron. Le echaba mucho de menos.

Volviendo a mirar a Harry vio que tenía algo en su mano izquierda. La mano no estaba apretada, así que Hermione pudo coger fácilmente lo que sostenía Harry: El recuerdo. Por su cabeza pasaron mil ideas descabelladas. Si, era lo que ella había perdido en casa de la señora Figg. Claro que podía probar a ver si ella lo tenía. Quizá, en algún recuerdo de la vecina de Harry podría ver lo que pasó después de que ellos se fueran del numero 4. Ella podía haber visto un perro negro, o a alguien que los estuviese buscando...

Pero no había usado nunca un recuerdo. El suyo lo tuvo en sus manos poco tiempo, porque enseguida se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y lo había perdido. Tampoco era seguro que la mujer lo hubiese encontrado.

Se sentó en uno de los primeros escalones del porche de los Weasley. El pequeño recuerdo parecía mirarla con interés. Sin que ella lo esperase, el recuerdo cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse, dando pequeños botes en su mano. Hermione cerró el puño para que no se escapase. Fue como si entrase en un túnel. Todo a su alrededor giraba tan rápido que solo podía ver manchas circulares de colores.

Cuando cesó, notó que estaba en la cabeza de alguien que miraba el suelo. Una voz hizo que el otro portador levantase la vista hasta algo que dejó muda a Hermione.

Era una figura alta y delgada, casi esquelética, pero de un ligero tono verdoso en su piel. La cabeza, también alargada, miraba con ojos semejantes a los de un gato, y cierto matiz de ironía. No tenía nariz y la boca a penas era un surco debajo de ella, sin labios ni expresión. Una risa escalofriante resonaba en las paredes de lo que parecía una cueva.

- Entonces pretendes decirme - La fría y aguda voz casi susurraba- que viste al joven Potter y su novia en un parque... 

- S...s-si. 

- ¡¿y crees que la vida amorosa de Potter me interesa?! –elevó tanto el sonido de su voz que la copa de cristal que tenía en sus manos se hizo trocitos.

Hermione no podía ver la cara de quien se supone tenía el otro recuerdo, pero notaba que estaba temblando. Incluso ella misma se sentía terriblemente asustada.

- yo... mi lord, no quería decir que... podía no ser su novia...

- ¡¡¿qué dices?!! –el señor oscuro se levantó de golpe.

- Bueno, pensé que lo interesante es que estaban solos...

       Bajó la vista y sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. Luego una mano congelada le tomo por el cuello y le lanzó contra la pared.

       - Me refería a que están perdidos... -la voz llorosa dudaba- solos y asustados. Podemos saber todo lo que hacen y dónde van. Podemos encontrarlos fácilmente con... esto.

       Hermione tiró el recuerdo al suelo y corrió hacia Harry.

       - ¡despierta! ¡nos han encontrado! ¡tenemos que irnos! 

****¡he vuelto! Aquí tenéis otra dosis de lo que sucede en mi retorcido cerebro. Quizá he puesto a Voldie demasiado bueno, lo sé, pero es mi naturaleza de humanizar a todo el mundo.**

**Hay un montón de preguntas que no he respondido. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, no desesperéis. Esta vez no voy a plantear ninguna, así que si tenéis dudas, sólo tenéis que preguntar.**

Se admiten apuestas, propuestas y palabras de ánimo XD 

* Es Rowling quien inventó todo este mundo, ni se os ocurra culparme a mi por las consecuencias. Voldie se me ha enfadado porque dice que no le gustan los gatos, que lo suyo son las serpientes. Tambien se queja de que le describa a sí, porque el prefiere su aspecto de Tom. Intentaré convencerle para que salga en el siguiente capítulo. 


End file.
